Multiplayer Chronicles: The Pit
by Heatwave222
Summary: SSgt. Ryan Haze injured in battle is transffered to a new planet, where a alien infestion of some sorts takes place, now him and survivors must take refugee in the pit, a marine training center. Multiplayer Chronicles.
1. Prologue

He felt a sharp pain spike in the back of his neck. He could feel blood run down his forehead all the way to his dry mouth and lips. Not to mention the cold unsatisfying taste of more blood run in his mouth. A constant ringing in his ears made him grit his teeth as try to keep his balance in the crashed pelican.

He looked around the dull grey colored interior of the pelican. He could see young men and women try to pull themselves together from the crash. Three of his Orbital Dock Shock Troopers, or ODST, lay still on the metallic plating of the pelican. There bodies where twisted and mangled, obviously dead. Others either gathered what working weapons they could get, or there medic, Private Troy, work on a injured man.

"Jesus! It hurts," The injured UNSC soldier said. It sounded as if he was crying, but Staff Sergeant Ryan Haze couldn't tell because of his helmet.

Ryan lazily looked around for a tactical helmet, one that was in a working condition. He grabbed the one next to his feet, and checked the tag inside. It read his rank, name and serial number. He gentle slid it on, not trying to make his headache worse than it was. He grabbed a decent looking BR55HB. The ammo counter read 33.

"Troy, how's he doing?" Ryan asked quietly as he hobbled over.

"He's got an entire piece of sharp penal lodged in his leg," Troy said, stating the obvious. "Give me some time, and I'll be able to fix it up."

Ryan slowly nodded and gazed out onto the scene beyond the inside of the pelican. There was a soft downfall of rain, filling the streets as nightfall started to rise. From the glow that rained on the streets, the city was obviously burning, or part of it. And he wondered when and if the covenant would show up.

He could hear faint gunfire in the distance. Or maybe it was just him from all the ringing that was in his ears? But he didn't want to be caught sitting here, when a covenant platoon comes and slaughters them.

"Troy, get that sharp panel out and wrap up Kava's leg now. Everyone else, prepare to move out. Gather all the supplies in decent condition," Ryan ordered as he went into the cockpit.

He looked at the two pilots, both slumped over, one of them had a giant piece of metal stuck into his helmet. Blood ran through his face his face plate, the other had nothing stuck in him, he was just dead, the cold dead. He push one of there bodies over and got on the com radio. He switched it onto a general UNSC channel on a E-band frequency.

"_This is Staff Sergeant Haze of fire team Kilo_. _We have a crash pelican ship, with survivors who need transport, one wounded_."

Haze awaited for thirty seconds listening to the soft hum of the silence. He repeated the message again and awaited thirty more seconds. No reply once again, and it worried the tired and wrecked Sergeant. Then there was a faint and hard to here reply.

"_Corporal West to-_" A voice spat out. "_Haze…three kilometers west of position- at-_" And then the radio went dead.

"Damn," Haze muttered and left the death filled cockpit.

"Sir?" Asked Corporal Jones.

"Where moving and now," He ordered to his men. "I don't want to be caught by the covenant, I had slight talk with some marines, we have an idea to go. Someone help out Kava."

Troy slowly helped up the injured ODST, and handed him over to Corporal Jones who supported him. Haze slowly walked out of the pelican, and into the soft, constant rain. It washed away the dirt and dust, and the few blood marked on his armor. After his men where right behind him, they headed westward, having to move slower than he would like because of there wounded.

But he wouldn't blame his men, he never did, as long as they gave him one-hundred ten percent. Haze was right about the burning buildings and skyscrapers, the night sky was mixed with a reddish orange color, and a thick black smoke that slowly arose from the burning buildings.

What was more curious, why didn't they just glass them? Get it over quickly, maybe they thought they where worth it? But he push that thought aside for some other time. He still felt pain and the headache that wouldn't leave him be. But he was grateful he wasn't in the condition of Kava, or his other men.

"Sir," Kava gasp out. "How far are we traveling?"

Haze didn't reply back imminently, he had to think weather to answer that question. Kava would obviously hold himself responsible for them taking them to much time. Especially if it was a distance.

"Don't worry about it soldier, just focus on stay alive."

"Yes sir," Kava said back, his voice felt somewhat more confident now.

They continued for awhile, not stopping, everything seem quiet, except the gunfire in the distance. Haze calculated that they had traveled three point five kilometers, so they would most likely be linking up with the marines soon.

He clicked on his intercom headset and turned it to the channel and frequency he used before. "_Staff Sergeant Haze to anyone, is anyone reading me_?"

There radio remained silent for a little bit of time, and then the same voice came up. "_Sergeant, Corporal West, I presume your in the area? We need your fire team to get to the hotel_. _You should be able to see it in the distance, it's the tallest building_."

Haze could hear some gunfire in the background. He looked up and he could in fact see the hotel, the tallest building. It was down the long street, and your had to turn left and travel a little more down road. He could see flashing lights, and some gunfire barley though.

"_We got a fix on your position, Haze out_."

Haze kicked his feet in a little hop, and waved his arm forward. "Move!"

Jones pulled Kava on his back, and they moved as fast as they could down the road. They turned and let there eyes unfold the scene before them. Covenant soldiers slowly advanced upon the hotel building. He could see projectile weapons being fired from inside. The ODST fire team imminently open fired.

The covenant suddenly found themselves on two sides of fire, and one of there flanks no longer safe. Haze moved to a blown car as his cover. He peered over and fired his BR55HB, the three burst rounds pierced through grunts likes like they where paper. Brutes power armor fell, and there unprotected bodies where soon filled and riddled with bullet holes.

The fire team emerged from there cover and over to the hotel where the UNSC forces where holed up. The doors where opened by a marines, a nice welcome. The fire team walked in, and saw four marines including the one that opened the door.

"Corporal West," One of the marines said with a slight nod.

"Staff Sergeant Haze, good thing we got here."

"Yeah, we got a pelican inbound so if we sit tight here, we'll be picked up."

"Ok, ODSTs, prepare to hold down the fort," Ordered Haze.

His fire team obeyed as Jones sat Kava on a still intact couch. The rest set up in windows and such and keep there trained eyes peeled. There was a tiny little noise, followed by a scream. Haze located the scream and looked over, one of his ODST lay on the tiled floor, in a small puddle of blood. The blood slowly seeped through his visor.

"Shit!" Sniper!" Jones shouted as they all moved out of the windows and such.

They could hear Phantom drop ships drop off covenant troops, there Phantoms had already started to lay down fire. The brute spikers punctured the walls, making the UNSC forces back off the wall a little. They returned fire, poking there weapons out and firing wildly into the covenant bulkhead.

A bright green explosions tore into the wall at the end of the right side. The explosion made Haze fall onto his hips, dust and bits of what the building was made of. One of his ODST and a marine where blown back, some blood splashed on the nice tile floor, and the two men remained unmoving.

He grabbed a grenade from his tactical vest, he wondered y he hadn't noticed the grenade before. He primed in and tossed it into the covenant force. Several seconds later it made a ear blowing explosion, followed with screams of dying. He scanned for brutes without there power armor, and mopped up the ones without it. But there still where too many for the small force.

More good men died as they dropped more and more covenant loyalist. After awhile it was only him, Kava, Jones, West and Troy. Not to mention he was on his last clip for his BR55HB.

"When is that damn pelican coming!" Shouted Haze.

"Fuck! I don't know!" Yelled back West.

He watched as two brutes took turns firing, making sure they couldn't fire back. Haze was getting tired of this bullshit, he emerged from his cover and fired as much as he could. One brute died off as it's head smashed into a car leaving a giant blotch of blood where the head hit.

The other brute got a lucky shot in as one of the spikes ripped right through his armor in the right shoulder. He shouted in pain as he fell back as he grabbed around the spike. He felt a presence as Troy rushed over and pulled out a medical kit, she quickly pulled out the spike fast and hard. He screamed in agony.

He looked at the spike, it dripped his crimson fluid, he hated it. He put his head up as far as he could and could see Jones go to his former position and lay down some fire. He fired till his gun ran dry. He yelled and threw his gun out the window, he drew his pistol, and fired till spikes bored into his, and hung him to the wall.

Three spikes ran across his chest, and one went through his helmet, and another hung his arm in place. There was another bright green explosion, it made his ears ring that awful ring, he could feel blood slowly come out them. He looked up at Troy he put some bio foam on his wound and fired away.

He watched a spike rip right into his heart. He clutched the area around it, he could see blood slowly seep out, and he body double over, dead and lifeless. He turn his head slowly and watch West drag Kava over next to him, he set him down genteelly, and stood up. His head then suddenly exploded a reddish pink mist.

He threw up a little in his helmet as he drew his pistol. He looked up and saw no covenant forces coming upon the hotel. There was a large explosions and the clacking of rounds being fired. He heard some voices as the doors opened, and then his black out.

--

Authors Note: Well here's the prologue, hope you enjoy, review, I'll update more, this is part of multiplayer chronicles. Yeah so please review, thanks for reading, cripset. Like to thank Obisdian Thirteen to, great guy.


	2. Sweet Return

Authors Note: Well another chapter, hoping I could get this story some reviews and more hits. I'm going to make this longer and I'm not to sure about the action.

--

His hand gently ran across where his scar was, he could still feel the pain, like it had just happened. There where marks where the surgery had taken place, now he clutch where the scar was. Not to mention he had lost almost his entire fire team, save for Kava. And Corporal West and his marines, to many good men died that day.

Waking up from nightmares of it almost every night. His life was a living hell now, he could almost hear there screams of pain. Now I guess they would give him time to recover, transferring him to planet. His eyes finally broke the spell of his thoughts, and brought him to reality.

The pelican was silent, the only men being him, and his other sole surviving member of fire team Kilo, Kava. They sat directly across from each other, no words benign exchanged. They sat by the hatch of the pelican, the outside world the only thing give light to the cargo of the pelican. The scenery it self was beautiful.

The pelican was gently flying over a medium sized, obviously man made lake. There was a small forest around it, everything seem so peaceful. Everything was peaceful, that is until the covenant would come and ruin it.

"Ryan…" Kava said his voice trailing off.

Ryan looked up and his eye's locked onto Kava's. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. You did the best you could, the reinforcements just showed up to late."

Ryan didn't reply, he knew Kava was right, but he just couldn't help blaming himself. He slightly nodded and just keep staring at the scenery. Heard the pilot call out thirty seconds, he solemnly grabbed his blue duffel bag. He felt a slow descent as it neared ground level. There was bumping motion that jerked him around, and they slowly halted to a stop. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked out of the pelican.

His feet finally meet solid ground, he took a deep fresh breath. Kava slowly stepped off right behind him, obviously his leg still not in perfect condition. The two slowly stepped in unison, they walked around aimlessly until a young looking marine halted there slow process.

"Private Dunham, sir," He said with a small salute. "I'm guessing you're the new men we are getting?"

Haze nodded, but only ever so slightly. Dunham motioned for them to follow, and so they did. He led them into a building that made from concrete coding. He felt at home, a mix of feelings suddenly rushed into his system, like in his teenage years when he smoked, or when he was gang fighting. Just being around a military base now made him feel whole again, liking filling in the puzzle.

Dunham led them through marine infested corridors, and stopped them at room. Ryan could already tell this would be there quarters. It was standard procedure to take someone to there quarters first. Or at least that's how he saw it.

"This will be your quarters, get comfy, there not bad, but there not five star hotel either."

Ryan nodded, and Dunham walked away. Ryan took a step forward and the door slid open. The room was big enough for two people and some spare space. He set his duffel bag on a beg, and zipped it open. He started to unpack, pulling out clothes and other things. One was a picture of him and his fire team.

He stared at the picture, his eyes locked with sorrow. He missed them so much, he wanted to cry sometimes. Now it was just him and Kava, he set the picture down and looked away. He could hope one day he forgive himself, but for now he just couldn't. And for the remainder of his time, he unpacked.

After that they had stomachs that cried out for food. And so they replied, wandering aimlessly until they reached there destination. They quickly filled there starving stomachs. They talked for a little bit before they had to go meet there new fire team, and the commanding officer of this facility.

They waked through the hallways, watching dull looking marines wander or do there duties. There silence just crept more into the darkness. It sent a small chill down his spine, but they soon wandered into the command center. It was very active, marines and technicians walked around, and one man stood in the middle of it. He turned and motioned them over to him, and so they did.

"I'm guessing the new marines?" He inquired, they nodded. "Heard what happened, damn shame, but I'm Major Collins, instructor of this place."

"Sergeant Haze, and this is Private Kava."

Collins nodded, his face seemed uneasy. "I hope your fitting in alright, but I've got some bad news. We have an assignment and I want you boys in on it."

Haze felt a frown come upon his face, and it suddenly went numb. He could feel Kava tense up as Collins spoke his words of grimace. But they listened carefully, as a combat situation.

"We got a report of a missing family on the outskirts of the city. I'm believing about five or six kilometers south of the city. There was also report of a meteor, so I want you and your fire team geared and ready to go."

They nodded and quickly walked away once dismissed. As soon as they walked out, Dunham was standing right in there face, he could smell a fresh scent emitting from him. He said something bout following him to the armory, and so they did. Haze had finally found something in his brain to realize that Dunham would be part of there fire team.

After a whiles walk, he stopped pulled out a card, and slid it into an access panel. It flashed green, and the door slid open. They causally strolled in, looking at what they put there eyes on. Racks and shelves loaded with an arrangement of weapons, ammunition boxes and rockets lay sprawled out along a wide table. It almost brought Ryan to tears, but he kept himself in check.

Dunham led them to all the way in back, passing finely tuned and readied weapons and ammunition. Taking them to some classical crates, he popped them open, and inside where most likely unused and new, ODST armor. He pulled out enough pieces for each him, Kava and himself. He took each piece carefully, and put it on his body correctly.

He finished the last part of his armor by carefully sliding the helmet on. The inside of the helmet was dark for a second, the next second it lit up with words of, recalibrate diagnostics. Then all went black again, and a small bright green light appeared at the top his screen. He let his eye flick up there, they locked up the green light.

It disappeared and quickly reappeared at the bottom, he repeated the process, and then the lights went to the sides. His eyes fixed position every time. After it finished it went dark, and then brightly lit up. He closed his eyes from the light, burning them. He slightly cracked them opened, his Heads up Display, or HUD, functioned perfectly.

His motion tracker kept making complete scans of a twenty-five meter radius. Bright small yellow dots moved around, the friendly marines in the area. His bio came up, showing heart rate and condition. Then he looked at Kava, he stood still, looking directly at him. They said nothing, but they didn't need too to show how happy they where.

The armored Dunham led them to the weapons racks. "Grab basic equipment, assaults or shotguns."

And so he did, he genteelly grabbed an MA5C assault rifle, the ammo counter read zero. He then proceeded to lift a magazine up, and into rifle. From zero it instantly went to thirty-two. Taking a few more clips, he picked up the pistol and put in a fresh clip, and slid it into the holster.

He looked over at Kava, who loaded his last shell into the shotgun he carried. He pumped it, making that noise it makes when your pump a shotgun. Dunham had picked up the assault rifle as well, he motioned for them to follow again. And once again they followed, leaving the beautiful armory behind in there wake.

Dunham led them through more personal infested hallways. They made some small conversations as they walked through corridors. Talking about there lives they once had, the battles they had fought. But soon there stories died down, and back the desolate silence that surrounded them

They stopped at a large door, and next to the door written in bright green paint was, Motor Pool. They walked in, and Haze found big with quiet a few vehicles more than he expected. There where a total of six warthogs, four of them being M12 LAAG warthogs, one being a gauss mounted cannon warthog, and one being those new transport warthogs. And all the way in the back, was a surprise, a scorpion tank.

But his mind soon became diverted to the men standing off by the first row of warthogs. Each of them was dressed in clad black armor, ODST armor. Other than that, the only other people in the motor pool where two marine sentries. And a few technicians working around. Dunham led them to the laying around ODST.

"Hey, meet our new NCO, Staff Sergeant Haze. And Private Kava, there the ones I told you about, losing there entire fire team."

The men merely nodded and gathered there weapons. They silently boarded two separate warthogs, one a M12 and the other a transport. Haze climbed in the M12 passenger seat, while Kava got into the back of the transport. Dunham did the same as Kava, so it left Haze alone with two other men. One of them started the ignition and drove off, the other car followed behind.

He read the nametag of the ODST driving the warthog. It said Corporal Kaiser. Haze took his head, and looked back through the glass windshield. They where on a dirt trail, tiny bits of rock and dust kicked up into the stone silent air. The only sounds where the two warthog engines whining through the forest. They had a NAV point where the meteor had landed, or just in the area.

They where no more than twenty miles away, not being that far away from the crash. But he pondered, why send in a fully tactical and armed ODST fire team in? He could see why using warthogs, not being that far away, but a ODST fire team? Was he being held Intel that he should know? He hoped that wasn't case.

After half an hour of stone silence, he halted the two warthogs. They where no more than three hundred meters from the meteor site was suppose to be. He stepped out of the seat and readied his equipment. He ordered Kava, Dunham and one other marine who tag read Myles on it to stay with the hogs.

The rest of them moved forward on foot. They stayed along the edge of the dirt road, not want him and his men to get separated in the forest. After two-hundred-fifty meters, he could see a dim blue glow. He halted his team and ordered three men to scout the perimeter, blue glow meant plasma, and plasma meant covenant.

Him and the other ODSTs, whose tags read Privates, Knowles and Cleveland, moved forward. They stopped and hid into cover by trees and bushes and looked out into the little opening. A bright blue glow was being emitted from a warthog sized meteor. And shooting out of the meteor looked like spinal cords, with chunks of dead looking skin.

The cords looked like they where made of bone itself too, along with grey dead skin. They sunk into the ground, and ripped through the ground, and apparently shot back up, making boney towers, which emitted the blue glow. There where six of decayed bone towers. Haze had never seen anything like this before, he quietly emerged from his cover.

"What the hell?" Cleveland said looking at one of the towers.

"Stay back, don't touch anything," Haze ordered. Cleveland slowly backed off.

Haze activated his com. "_It's Haze, scout team, what's your status_?"

"_Where good, no contacts, but we got foot prints_. _Should we follow_?" A voice crackled over the radio.

"_Go ahead, we got the meteor, but it's some crazy shit_. _I don't know what else might be out there_. _Stay alert_."

"_Thanks_," This time the voice sounded nervous and uneasy to Haze.

"Sir!" Cried out Knowles.

Haze turned, and saw a figure slowly tumble towards them. Cleveland and Knowles raised there assault rifles as Haze started to speak.

"Sir, are you ok? If you need assistance we can help."

There was no reply just a gargle of growls and moans. He wanted to say more, like a warning, but his voice wouldn't work after he got a good look at the figure. He was a middle age man, his skin, or what little skin he had was a dull grey. At least half of his face was down to the bone, his entire chest in the lungs where only showing ribs, and glowing bright blue.

"Holy shit! Fire!" Haze ordered, raising his assault rifle, adding his fire along with his two other ODST.

Bullets ripped into his chest, chipping off bone, and dead skin, and some blood paving there dirt and grass. He fired all thirty-two rounds into the hellish nightmare of a creature. He didn't stop coming, Haze quickly grabbed his pistol from his holster, he aimed, and fired. The bullets penetrated the skull with a great force, followed by a violent effect.

Dead skin peeled off as bone shattered as the top portion the cranium caved in, the body soon crumpled. The three ODST kept there weapons trained, making sure it wouldn't get back up. It didn't ever move again. Haze just couldn't believe what the hell just happened. He grabbed his assault rifle, and quickly loaded again, and put his com on.

"_Regroup at the warthogs, now! We are leaving_!"

There wasn't a reply, and they didn't need a reply, they busted into the tree line and stopped. There was a scream, and followed by gunfire, lots of gunfire. Followed by an explosion, that came from the city.

--

Authors Note: I know not as long as I expected, but they will get longer, please review more. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be more action packed. I've got some great ideas, so please review.


	3. Spilled Blood

His feet moved quickly and agile through the forest. Moving as fast as his feet could take him to the gunfire. He could hear voices they weren't screaming but talking, either these things could talk, or these men where very well trained. His feet crushed grass as he sped closer and closer. Soon enough they ran into three man party of ODST.

There gunfire was directed on three separate hellish creatures. He raised his rifle at one of the ugly undead, it a was a child no more than eight. Blue tears ran down his eyes, or blood he couldn't tell which. But it made him sick to his stomach, having to kill such a once innocent child. He squeezed the trigger, and the muzzle of the rifle exploded in light, sending out bullets.

Chills ran through his spine as bullets impacted on the child. Portion of skin came flying of as bone started to crack and fall off. Suddenly an eerie glowing blood shot out from its head, and it tumbled over. He quickly changed his sights to another and fired, bring more raining bullets. Quickly an other fell leaving only one, the next one did something that utterly disgusted Ryan.

It made a gargling noise as it dipped it's head back. Suddenly It flung it's head forward and shot out a blue liquid substance. It hit directly on the visor of one his men, He screamed as Ryan watch the visor started to melt and dissolve. The soldier took off the helmet and threw it into the woods. He looked back as the creature moved incredibility faster than the rest.

He advanced upon the helmet less soldier, it grabbed him and tackled him. The next few seconds made his puke on the ground in front of his feet. The blue hell creature punched it's hand right through the face of the soldier. His entire face caved in. It looked like a lunch all mashed together from a first graders tray. Blood slowly dripped down from the smashed head.

He heard a shot ring out and the creature head exploded into a red mist. Kaiser held his shotgun just about point blank range. Haze quickly gathered himself and remembered he had a responsibility for these men. He reawaken from his daze and ordered the men to move to the vehicles, they would come back for the body.

They sprinted the entire time, he could hear the pounding of his heart surge. They quickly emerged to the vehicles, he noticed more creatures spread around the vehicles and Kava and the two others in defensive positions.

"How many damn family members where there?" Haze shouted as he hopped into the passenger seat.

No one replied, no one wanted to, the only sound was the starting of engines. And then the tires tearing through the dirt road as they sped off. No one talked, they where all very stoic. Then his radio quietly crackled.

"_Haze, we got a problem_," A voice said, it sounded like the Major.

"_Yeah we do, fucking things got one of my men_," Haze replied, pissed at himself.

"_Yes, I guess some more families went missing or just people altogether, now the city is in chaos_. _Most of my men are dying, get your boys over there_. _When your there you'll await for further orders_," And the radio died off silently.

He ordered for them to proceed to the city. And so they did, going as fast as they possibly could. He pondered at what those things where, maybe aliens? I mean it wasn't impossible they where at war with one now. But they where human, maybe aliens that could posses? He didn't have answers, no matter how bad he wanted them.

His radio crackled once more, it was a private channel he could tell, it was from Kava. He opened it and let Kava talk.

"_Sir, what the hell where those things_?"

"_I have no idea, they remind me of zombies_. _Shoot em' in the head and there dead_, _but it must have something to do with that meteor_," He replied back.

"_How?_"

"_It had that same damn blue glow, but no more talking_. _Prepare yourself, mostly likely going in hot_."

There wasn't a reply, so he closed the channel. And for the rest of the ride, he tried to prepare himself mentally. He couldn't crack in this situation, if he did he would mostly likely lose his men again, not to mention his own life. Only a little bit after would the warthogs stopped.

He quietly stepped out automatically raising his gun. They had just reached the city outskirts, there where two crashed cars in the street, with some blood smears on the pavement.

"_Major, Haze, we've reached the city, awaiting orders_," He said through the com.

There was a wash of static then a low voice, indicating the major. "_Good, there are those reports of creatures spread throughout the city, but mainly in the center of the city_. _I have a pelican en route to you and your men_. _Ditch the warthogs, contain this problem_."

He wanted to reply but the radio died instantly, but he figured there was no need to reply back. He told the men the orders, and set up a perimeter until the pelican arrives. And so they did, there keen eyes kept watched of any movement. Soon enough the pelican came.

"Alright lets move!" Kaiser ordered, and the eight marines moved aboard.

The pelican took no time taking off, and quickly sped towards the center of the city. Haze had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

--

Haze solemnly stepped out of the pelican, rifle in hand. His men followed exactly, like follow the leader. He looked at the layout. He was in a circle formation around the center of the city. They mostly covered a park and a few blocks of apartments and such. Marines and other units moved around setting up defensive positions and such.

They couldn't let this outbreak of such get any further, he wondered how many where infected? Or how far planet side might have been infected. What if it was airborne? To many damn questions. He couldn't find an officer, so he took charge, he brought a map of the city.

He looked where the most marines where positioned. A large portion of the force was where the park entrance was. He flipped it over to thermal vision, and found out why. Several dozen if not hundreds mostly likely infected milled about. There blue light obviously giving off there thermals.

"Form up, follow me," He ordered.

And so they did, he could feel his heart start to race again. His eyes started to burn, he just realized he hadn't blinked, or sleep for what seemed like forever. Maybe battle and crazed creatures had that effect on people. But he had no idea, his only idea was to keep himself, and his squad alive. Nothing else.

There destination was finally reached as they approached a very, very large gate. He could see two LAAG warthog positioned by the gate. Their turrets fixed upon the gate, if anything tried to crawl through. At least two platoons of marines stood readied, and dug into position. Multiple portable turrets where set up and ready. He ordered his squad to set up, stay close.

They did so, the ODST, Myles, grabbed a S2 AM sniper rifle, and set up. A perfect weapon for head shots, at a distance anyway. He started to think though, what would happen if he died at this instant. He pulled Kava away from the others.

"Kava, if I happen to die…" Haze started slowly. "Take care of the men, don't let them die. I know Kaiser would be next in charge. But keep them in check."

He couldn't see Kava's face, but he knew he was listening carefully and he understood. Haze never really had any best friends, but he finally realized he has one now. Kava was his best friend, he would die for him, he would make sure of that he would live.

He said nothing more to Kava though, he sent him off to get ready. He looked out, those… creatures just milled about. Like they had no subconscious or anything, Haze doubt they knew they where here. He could hear buzzing above head, his eyes flickered into the sky.

Two UNSC Hornets zipped passed towards the mob of creatures. There bullets literally cut bodies into two, while there missiles sent chunks of limbs and organs screaming through the air. The undead looking people finally realized they where being reduced to grinded meat.

They did there head jerking thing, and fired there acid spit into the air. The hornets where shot down instantly. The spun in the air as the metal plating started to dissolve. Two large flames soon engulfed the two hornets and any surrounding zombie like creatures. The dozens, or hundreds, shifted direction, towards the park gate.

Snipers imminently open fired, there bullets pierced and sizzled the air. Skulls and skin where boasted into the air. Blood seem to mix with the air, making a shroud of red mist. Headless corpses started to pile, but the endless horde didn't stop. Warthog LAAG gunners didn't wait for orders, there bullets shredded bodies down to limbs and pieces.

The gate didn't last long as the creatures easily broke through. Marines and Haze's ODST fire team fired into the crowd. More bodies piled but nothing changed. Several large explosions followed into the crowd, as marines sent grenades hurling in.

Haze lifted his assault rifle and didn't bother to aim. He did a wide arc, firing wildly, just trying to slow there progress. He aimed for the knees, legs, and anything below torso. He tried mainly to blow out the knee caps. He could start to hear screaming, as men where being filled with acid liquid.

He let the empty clip fall out to the ground as he slammed in a fresh one. This time he aimed for headshots, saving each bullet, every time he fired, a head would jerk back. But there where far too many to handle. Once they hit lines many of the marines where killed. Screams shouted out for help as they where being eaten alive.

Him, and of course his fire team, where smart enough to bail from the line right before they hit. Now them being very few of few survivors. His heads up display, was covered with thick black and deep red blood. He tried to wipe it off, but it only left smears, and with his visor covered, he couldn't see at one hundred percent. And at this moment it could get himself killed.

He felt his heart race as moved passed a small square full of trees and grass. But he continue to move down the street at amazing speeds. His com crackled with screams of the dieing as he could the sound of there limbs being tore, and the sounds of chomping. He could sometimes hear some men trying to find help, trying to get organized.

He wish he knew where his men where, he wanted to make sure they where ok. He finally stop after he could carry himself no further. He was painting so hard, his heart raced, the adrenalin felt so good to him, like a drug. He looked back, he seemed alone, the streets desolate, no one around. How far had he ran?

There where a few crashed cars, and some blood smeared on the road, but other than that, nothing. He opened an E-brand frequency on his com, and started to talk into it, taking deep breaths while panting.

"_Does… anyone read me_. _SSgt_. _Haze_."

There where a few awkward silence moments, and then a voice. "_Sir, its Kaiser, I have what survivors of the squad with me_."

He sighed in relief. "_Ok good, who's left, and what's your position_."

"_I've got Knowles, Kava, Myles, and myself_. _Others MIA until confirmed dead, I'm not entirely sure, but it's getting dark, don't want to get caught in the dark, sir_. _Find somewhere to hole up for the night, we'll remind in radio contact_._ And we'll find each other in the morning'_. _Kaiser out_."

The line cut, and suddenly Haze felt alone, but happy. Kava and most of the squad was alive, though if he had to make a choice, he would save Kava over all of them. He was his best friend, and old squad mate. His eyes suddenly found the light from the air start to disappear, it was getting dark, and fast.

He needed a place to stay for the night, a secure place, he looked for the nearest place. He could see an old diner looking place just down the road. He silently jogged down the road, and into the diner. A soft light flickered on and off, gave an ominous feeling to the setting. He didn't like it. After a fairly decent search, he found it secure, with one dead body laying on the floor of the kitchen.

He quietly grabbed the dead corpse, he could feel a giant hole ripped into his stomach. He disgusted him, no matter how long he fought, he saw a new way for a man to be killed. He solemnly tossed the corpse out the door, and closed the door. His hands where now covered in thick blood.

Though it didn't bother him much, but for the remainder of light out, he barricaded the place. Stacking anything he could in any doors or other openings that led in. After he felt secure, he plopped himself down on a stool, and checked his weapons, and put in fresh clips.

As nightfall fell, he grew scared to sleep. It's not like he was afraid to die, but more like to be afraid to die sleeping. It creped him out, but after awhile of boredom, and playing watch guard. His eyes felt heavy, like sandbags, and he drifted into a sleep. And all became dark.

--

Authors Note: Not the greatest chapter, I'll try and make the next one better, and hopefully a sooner update. I'd like more reviews, it's what makes updates go faster. And my second chapter didn't get as many hits as I like, so we'll see what happens, thanks.


	4. The Pit

Authors Note: Well anther chapter, I haven't gotten as much hits as I like four more till 1st chapter hits two-hundred. Though the 2nd chapter needs twenty till one hundred, and the third only has bout thirty, need more hits, keep reviewing and get more reviews.

Thanks: I'd like to thank Brute Slayer and Azure for reviews from chapter one, I'll give more thanks for those who keep reviewing.

--

Haze's eyes suddenly split open as a constant banging hit the diner doors. It scared him shitless, it was out of nowhere, maybe that dead body had attracted those damn creatures. But they had enough to munch on where the old line was. Haze steadily rose in his shaking boots.

His first instinct was to grab his assault rifle, he picked it off from the dirty floor. And raised it, now the banging had grown louder, as if something was getting impatient for a meal. He didn't like that much, his heads up display was automatically picking up the unidentified person on his motion tracker.

It read, red, a hostile, at least he knew what was on the other side. He slowly tipped toed his way to the door, the flickering light had finally died, and so he was in pure darkness. He flipped his flashlight on, started to remove his small barricade. Once it was completely gone, the incoherent banging had stop. He suddenly found himself pushing the door out and instantly aimed at the dead body.

It looked at if it hadn't moved, but something just didn't add with it. Who was banging on the door? Maybe a stray animal? Maybe it was hungry? But as he observed the corpse closer, it seem to look paler as the light shone on it. He turned off the flashlight, and found himself making a big mistake.

He was instantly swallowed in darkness, and the still staring at the dead body. Suddenly a blue light shot out where the eyes should be, and a hand shot out and grabbed his ankle. He screamed as he squeezed the trigger on the assault rifle. Bullets ripped into the undead demon as he empty an entire clip on it's head.

The only thing that remained was chewed up bone, and spilled brains and blood. He quickly reloaded and realized something, he had night vision on this damned helmet. Other than using a shitty flashlight, he switched to night vision, and saw the world a little clearer. The green vision took out the darkness, and nothing much had changed about the street except a few more bodies before.

Then he noticed some sort of… _growth_, forming on some of the buildings. It was same boney like structure that was coming out of the meteor. He wondered if this growth could bring corpse back to life, or as much living as they where. He needed to get out of this place, he checked the streets, it was empty. A ghostly kind of empty.

Where hardly the wind blew. He reloaded his assault rifle, and flicked on his com, then again came the quiet humming of the empty channel. God, he wished he had some sort of tank, or at least some kind of heavy weapon.

"_Staff Sergeant Haze to any UNSC personal, please respond_," His breathing heaved as he talked.

He wondered if the fire team was still living. He sorely hoped so, he just didn't want to be alone, this place would drive him to madness. He'd probably end up going suicide sometime soon.

"_Haze? Sergeant? It's Dunham_," His voice was so, calm, it scared Haze.

"_Dunham, what's your location_?"

"_I have no damn idea, me and this marine are trying to link up with the fire team_. _Where rendezvousing at Angel Hospital_."

"_Where the hell is that_?" Haze asked, getting a sudden feeling he was being watched.

"_It's the second tallest building, I hardly know where it is, we're just wondering around until we find it_."

"_Alright, I'll keep in touch_, _Haze out_."

Haze cut the link, and he was alone once more. The only sound was the wind whisking passed him. He felt a chill slither down his spine. He felt goose bumps prickle his skin, Haze licked his dry lips, and sprinted off.

His heart pump blood into faster as he sprinted down the street, his boots pounded against the street. His bobbled, and suddenly he fell sharply to the ground. He desperately gasped for air, he slowly regained his posture and walked softly off.

He speculated that he wouldn't even make it to Angels hospital. He'd probably never leave this planet alive. But he would try, until his last breath. He looked up and noticed two pair of lights in the distance. He abruptly stopped and readied himself, he had no idea what it might be.

As they got closer and closer he could hear engines, and the smell of fresh gas and fumes. They got closer enough to where his night vision could make it out. Two warthogs slowly traversed there way across the street. And he was right in the middle of it, the headlights shone right upon him.

He turned off his night vision so his eyes didn't strain as much. The two warthogs stopped as the engines where still running. He could hear voices as people slowly exited the vehicles.

"Hey, are you okay," A voice rang out.

Haze slowly mustered up his tired state to talk. "Yeah, tired and hungry," He said back to the figure he couldn't make out. Haze slipped on his flashlight and checked the vehicles.

The first one was completely full, three marines where stationed in it, well the other was standing next to it. Another had two more in the drivers and passengers, the other looked deathly pale.

"Corporal Frost," The standing marine said. "Quick get in the other hog, where heading to a training center, not to far."

"I've got men out there who need help," Haze said lazily as he was walked to the back of the second warthog, grapping the chain gun.

"Send them our way, they should make it," Frost replied back as he got back into the driver seat.

No more words where said as they drove off. The headlights shredding any darkness it came across. Haze flicked on his com once more.

"_Any UNSC forces out there, rendezvous point is the UNSC training center The Pit_. _Repeat all forces meet at The Pit_, _Sergeant Haze out_."

He just hoped Dunham and the others could make it there. The razor wind started to cut across his armored body as they picked up speed. Haze was hoping as soon as he got to the center he could get some rest.

He needed it, he was so groggy he could hardly keep his legs up. He needed a cigarette, or better yet a black and mild chocolate or wine. He swallowed in a mouth full of air and tried to not fall asleep. He felt the warthog slow down as they pulled into a gas station.

"Gas stop," Frost called back.

"Gather some supplies as well, we going to need them," He shouted.

Haze groaned as he hopped off the back and walked his sore, tired legs into the gas station. Inside was a few racks of goods, in the back where drinks, probably not cold because the power was out. He looked over the counter where the smokes where, small shelves of all kind of cigarettes stood.

But what caught his eye the most where the black and mild packs. All kinds of flavors where at his disposal, he went behind the counter, and grabbed a few grocery bags. He grabbed three packs of chocolate black and mild, some wine, and about half a dozen packs of cigarettes. If those creatures didn't kill him, the smoking would.

He went over the goods and started packing supplies. Grabbing things such as chips, canned goods, candy, and grabbed packs of drink. Water, beer, and pop, it looked like he was packing for a vacation, not survival. But if he was going to be stuck at a base, he might as well have good things.

He grabbed some bungie cords to strap things down, and carried things out in handfuls. The marines stared at him as he brought out whatever he grabbed.

"Damn, this guy knows what to grab," The driver of the second warthog said.

"What's your name?" Frost inquired.

"Sergeant Ryan Haze," He replied, starting to strap things down.

After those words where said, no one said a word. It was just because he was at a higher rank, but everything was so fucked, he wouldn't care. After the gas was filled, and everything was ready, they drove off. More gas fumes spat into the air as they closed in on there target.

The temperature had seem to drop almost instantly, he found himself shivering. He let his fingers dance on the handles of the chain gun. Even with it being so cold, he could feel sweat wither out of his pours. He hoped he wasn't going die of hypothermia. After a while the sweating stopped as the warthogs slowed.

They had stopped in some sort of air field, he could see where pelicans once use to be. Now there was only oil and blood. A few warthogs lay scuttled around, but all was calm. The marines and lone ODST exited there perspective vehicles. There weapons aimed and ready, the marines flashlights beamed around.

But to the night vision, nothing looked as if it was within miles. Every marine grabbed something except the pale looking marine, and Frost. Frost led the small group of survivors to a electronic door that was close by. Next to the door was a coder, he pressed in a few buttons and a green light flashed, and the door slid open.

Frost walked in casually as if there was not even a threat of death. The tired, weary marines walked into a small rectangular hallway. The door closed behind them as the last man entered. There was a glass wall next to them, then a dark room behind it. The only light came from a computer screen.

Suddenly a spray came out with a female voice, decontamination. Soon the spray stopped, and another door opened, and they walked through. No lights where on, only a red light shone throughout the base. From what he could see, the base was rather big.

But Haze put down his supplies, and went into the bag of smokes. He pulled out a black and mild chocolate pack. He opened the pack, took one out, and another for a marine who asked for one. And lit them both with a lighter he grabbed.

The cigar type smokes emitted a small glow as smoke filled the air. Haze took off his helmet, and put the filter to his mouth, and inhaled. The smooth taste of chocolate and smoke ran down his throat. It felt so good, he breathed out and thick blacken smoke flowed out.

"Alright we need to get this place in order," Haze said taking another inhale of the cigar.

"Do we have a mechanic in here?"

The pale looking marine stepped forward, he looked sick. "Yes sir, Private First Class Johnny Forest."

"Alright, you need to get things running around here. First priority is power, which would get lights, and defense systems online," Haze said stopping to take another drag.

"Everyone else, spread out, I want this place swept and cleared. Five by five, once we do that, we set up living quarters. And we'll take things from there on out.

Haze suddenly felt himself regain his once harden status, taking charge. The marines made no complaints, and did his orders. Him and Forest wandered around until they found a command center that controlled the base. A few dead computers sat dully in place, while another large screen hung in the middle.

Two file cabinets stood on each side of the center. Then they found a fuse box, Forest was sent to work. He suddenly started to fiddle with wires and other parts as the base was being reformed. He took one last drag on the black and mild, and put it out.

"_Sir_," Haze's com filled with a voice. "_You might want to come look at this_."

And before he could reply, the link was cut. He sighed, and left the command center, leaving Forest to do his work. Haze thought things started to look up for him.

--

Authors Note: Well here is the next chapter, they finally made it to the pit. I hope you enjoy this bad small chapter. I'm sorry the update took forever, I'm working on another story, Smoke: First Contact, check it out. And I'll probably be working on another one.

But I'll be switching through stories, don't worry updates will come out. So please keep reading and review.


	5. Brood cleaning

Authors Note: Hits where good, but reviews, no. Please review, be kind. Keep the story alive.

--

Ryan looked at the room in front of his eyes. Blood, intestines and other gory things covered the entire room. The smell was appalling, he slowly back up from inside the room. It looked like a final stand, or someone got hungry. Flesh and charred limbs littered the floor.

The marines stood outside the room, awaiting for him to speak. The lightless base seemed more like a horror story, than a utopia. But weren't they in like a horror story, except only in real life. It seemed like it. Creatures with zombie like features, coming out of nowhere.

Killing and eating everyone that had a beating heart. Leaving only few survivors, yeah it was the classic horror story. It was just Ryan didn't expect being in one. He turned away from the death riddled, dreadful smelling room.

"Damn," Ryan gasped out. "I want clean up duty now. Frost, take one other guy and clear the rest of this place."

Frost nodded, and took a marine. Both of them looked pleased that they didn't have to clean up the atrocity in the room. The others where rather, displeased. The four men split, two searching the base. While two other got clean up duty, complaining as they began the awful work.

Ryan respectfully went back to the command center, finding Forest still at work with the power. Ryan grabbed a pack of cigarettes, and opened the cartridge. Taking out a long, fresh cigarette. He lit it, and took a nice, little drag on it.

"How's the power coming?" He said, smoking down the cigarette.

Forest shrugged slightly before answering. "I should have it up within the hour. But this entire grid is fucked up. Either, this base didn't have a good elutriation. Or, someone was messing with it."

"Can you fix it?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, it might take a couple hours of work to get it fully operational. But once I restore main power, most of the things around here will work."

Ryan nodded, and started to notice the color return the mechanics complexion. Ryan gradually finished the cigarette. Just trying to pass the ticking time. As the time passed, he looked through the profiles of the marines he met.

Frost was a badass marine, though according to the file. He had a temper problem, this would be something Ryan would keep his eye on. Forest had just recently joined the marines, fresh out of camp, he was transferred here. He had originally joined the UNSC army, but because of mechanical genius, he got put into marines somehow.

Lance Corporal Owen Heckler, he had been fighting for a decent amount of time. He excelled at close quarter combat. The other two, Privates Josh Stone and David McKenzie. Josh was just your average grunt, lived and died everyday. David, had excelled in marksmanship, and was more often a sniper.

Ryan coughed a little, and left the dark, near desolate command center. For the next hour and a half, he gradually got to know each and every marine. After finally what seemed forever, the power came up. The entire base lit up in bright, yellow lights.

After the bloody room was all nice and clean, and the limbs where placed in a small pile. They burned the limbs, the awful smell spread throughout the entire UNSC base. It made Ryan gag at the most random times. But after the limbs where burnt down to ashes, they met in the command center.

Ryan passed out beer, and smokes for all those who smoked. Cigarettes and black and mild cigars lit up, emitting smoke into the polluted air. The sound of air releasing as beer cans where opened. And the sound of the fizz freshly bubbling Before anyone took a drink, Ryan made a little speech.

"Well, considering I haven't known any of you for very long. I'll keep things short. When I first joined the UNSC armed forces, my Sergeant once said to me. "Humanity should not fear the dark. The dark should fear us." And I've lived by that everyday,"

"But, I'd like to make a toast I guess. For surviving, to all those who died. And to new friends."

Ryan finished up his little speech, no one said anything. They didn't need to, some cheers went into the air, and they drank. They couldn't drink too much, they couldn't be drunk if hostiles suddenly showed. They talked, sharing stories of battles, and lovers they all once had.

Ryan continued to smoke, he knew if he ever had to run, he was screwed. But he didn't care. The brightly lit command center was full of activity. Every hour they sent out a city wide radius message. Saying for any survivors to make there way here, and if there any ships in the vicinity, to come pick them up.

"Okay," Ryan said standing up. "I'll stay here and monitor the cameras. The rest of you. Do what ever the hell you want, but Frost, come relieve me in two hours time," Ryan said, now making a list of people taking shifts.

The marines nodded, and dispersed, going on to do whatever they wanted. Now the ODST was isolated in the small security/command center. He looked at the giant screen in front of his eyes. Nothing stirred, well nothing outside the compound walls did. He knew the inside was secure, the place had been swept from every corner to corner. Ryan sighed as he sat in the deathly silent room.

Thoughts ran through his mind. Was there a possibility to set up automated turrets on the perimeter? And, how was his fire team doing? Several more questions ran through his mind, but almost none he had answers to. He moaned quietly to himself as he took out yet another cigarette.

He had never smoked this much before, but with this place going to hell and all, it calmed his train wreck of nerves. He put the filter to his lips, and inhaling. Smoking easily streamed out of his white teeth.

For the next two hours, he sat alone in the command center. Thinking deeply on pending thoughts and puffing away at cigarettes. It wasn't his best night ever, but it was better than some. It was a hell of a lot better than fighting endless hordes of alien-like zombies. After Frost relieved him, he instantly went to a small quarters of beds.

He took off all his armor, and was now stripped down to basic uniform of clothing. He took his rather tight shirt, and ached his way to a bed. The bed was rather hard, but it was a military bed, he expected the shitty life. But soon his thoughts where bent, and he drifted off.

--

The tiny SMG shook along side with his trembling hands. He had never been so terrified before, this unreal, it just wasn't possible. Throughout his military career with the UNSC ODST, he thought he seen everything. To alien ships destroying planets within minutes, to hordes of alien ground soldiers slaughtering every man, women and child they could get.

Kava never thought he'd ever see zombies, if these things where really in fact zombies. Kava had no solution, but he felt the fear rise and quake from his boots. Several corpses of once teammates surrounded him, and several civilian corpses that where once zombies. Nice neat bullet holes where placed in the heads of the UNSC warriors.

They all had either been killed, all infected or carried away by pack of the zombies. Now Kava had only one goal, get to the pit, it's where Haze and other survivors where. His bloodstained hands still violently shook, no matter how much he told them to stop. Some lights flickered down the hall of the hospital.

Coming to the hospital was a mistake from the gecko, why come to a place where they would wounded and mostly and infected? Haze had trusted him to keep them all alive, and now look, they where all dead. Kava's thoughts started to drift onto suicide, it seem like a better option. But he needed to live, we'll at least he thought so.

Kava forced his shaking boots to stand, and walk out the death filled hospital. As he walked out, cracks of light started to break through the shielded darkness. His eyes had been deluded by darkness so much, he forgot what light almost looked like. The street was barren, filled with carcass and bloodstained zombies.

The journey to what seemed like the only safe heaven left, had started. He didn't even know where he was going. The only clue was that it was north of the hospital, or at least to the now deceased Kaiser it was. So that would be the route he would take, hopefully he would find survivors.

He wondered why a lot of the streets and roads where empty, not even the undead. But the thing that was there was the growth that was shadowing the city. It was that same bony substance that was on the meteor. He didn't know what that stuff did, but he didn't want to find out. So he jogged in the middle of the street.

His legs already twinge, he had been moving and fighting for two long. As soon as he got into the hospital, it had been fighting. Kava didn't know whether he could go on. Maybe it meant for him to die on this dreadful planet. His fingers felt like they where on the verge of intense cramping.

Kava slowed to a walking pace, his legs just couldn't keep going. Especially the one that had been wounded. Thinking of that only brought more malicious nightmares. Sweat slowly dripped out of his pours as sunrises started to show it's beautiful face. Even though it was getting to be light, he still had to be aware, they could be in alleyways.

And as soon as he thought that, by some sort of ironic irony, a mob of them rushed out of a nearby alley. Kava cursed, and wasted no time squeezing the trigger. Small, hot bullets streamed out of the muzzle of the SMG. Many of the bullets only temporary stopped most of the charging zombies.

A few shots had rippled into the skulls of the undead. There blood splattered the ground as there bodies limped lifelessly. He slowly backtracked still laying down fire. The zombies slowly proceeded towards him. There blue eyes staring at him in hunger. They looked as if they had just recently feasted, the rims of there mouths, and sometimes entire face covered in fresh blood.

A few more fell as they spat there acid spit at him. It landed meters from his feet, and the cement slowly started to dissolve. Kava burned through clips of ammo like crazy. He soon heard the tiny SMG gun click on empty once more.

"Fuck," Kava said, his voice trailing off.

He dropped the now useless gun, and drew his pistol. Fired a few shots to a few leading zombies, and ran backwards. As the groans of the undead grew faint, he continue to run. No matter what his brain told him, he wouldn't stop. He ran as hard as he could, for as far as he could. Painting like a dog in the hottest day in summer. His legs finally gave out, it felt as if he pulled something. He dropped all the way to his knees.

He gasped for breath like he never did before. Kava slowly crawled his way into the building closes to his overexerted body. He turned the knob, crawled in closed the door. And he instantly passed out.

--

Authors Note: Well not much of a chapter, but I decided to show the story from Kava's eyes this time to get a little bit of action. A lot of the action will be slowed to the end of the story. And I have come to a decision, I'll be making a sequel after this, and some of my other stories get done.

Well review the story, I need more than two reviews this time please. Chapter one has hit over two hundred, and chapter two has over one-hundred, so please review.


	6. Supply Op

Authors Note: Thanks for all the great reviews, keep reviewing people. As of now the pit will be probably the only story I will really work on. I will keep updating the others though. I'm almost at five hundred hits. My goal is to get to forty reviews, so please review.

* * *

Early in the morning, half of the survivors where hard at work. For the last couple hours, Forest had been steadily working on sentry automated turrets. There where four Virgo Class automated turrets on each side of the building. They where designed for fending off enemy attackers. They turrets could easily shred infantry units to pieces. Using a FOF, friendly or foe, radar it blasts anything that comes within a range of forty meters.

Using 7.62mm Jacketed Lead bullets, anything with flesh that came within the range wouldn't a chance. Though because many of the zombie creatures where civilians, Forest had to adjust the turrets to pick up on a number of things. Such as heat detection, these creatures gave off heat, they had to, or they couldn't make the acid.

And then it had to pick up motion, any kind of motion. And depending on the heat signature, if it was hot enough, and if it was friendly or foe. But adding some many things was difficult, even for the tech wiz Forest. But he would get it done, Ryan trusted the man. He trusted all of them, even if he skeptical on some of them.

Ryan yawned as a wisp of chilly morning wind blew across his face. The cigarette was grasp firmly in hand, as if was a cure to a life threatening virus. Himself, Frost and Heckler stood lazily around, standing around for protection for Forest. Heckler and Frost each held a cigarette hand also.

A thick haze of smoke surrounded the small group of UNSC soldiers. Even though it was still early and they had hardly been at this outpost, he was already starting to lose hope on his fire team. He had heard nothing, the fear of death of them had clouded his thoughts in a thick shroud of pain. But he just had to keep himself going, these marines needed him. And he wouldn't let more down.

"Where running out of cigarettes," Heckler whispered, almost sounding if he was dieing.

"I know, and we need better food. Bags of chips and candy bars don't fill men's appetite," Ryan said.

"Are we going to run an op into the city?" Frost than questioned.

Ryan knew eventually they would have to. But it was extremely dangerous, and he didn't want to lose any men. And what if that infection of the bony material had spread over to that part of the city? But if they where going to do it, they should do it when plenty of light and clear skies where out.

"Alright, where going in. Grab the rest of the gear and whatever else you need," Ryan said then keying his com. "_Stone, McKenzie, Get outside and watch over Forest_. _The rest of us are going into the city_."

He heard a unison of yes sir, and the ODST hefted up the rest of his gear. Lucky for the ODST and marines they found a tiny weapons storage room, and they found some ammo and other firearms in lockers. While Frost and Heckler went back inside to full equip there selves for the op, he had a talk with the other Privates.

"Listen up you two. Keep your eyes open, if you see a mob of the bitches that's to big to handle. Haul ass inside, and turn on what turrets are active. Don't let one inside. We'll be back within two hours tops. If don't come back within that time, where dead."

The two Privates nodded silently as they understood. He already knew Forest heard him, but he was just more focus at making the turrets work. Ryan hefted the M90A CAWS shotgun with his right arm. The shotgun was so heavy, but holding a small medical pack in the other hand he had no choice. He put the medical pack on the floor in front of passenger seat, sat down.

Frost and Heckler soon returned armed to the teeth with heavy weaponry. Frost was armed with a MA5C ICWS assault rifle. Heckler also armed himself with a M90A shotgun. And all of them had M6G Personal Defense Weapon System, and a couple M9 HE-DP grenades. Frost took the driver seat, and Heckler took the gun, and the engine roared to life.

The warthog tires burned against the cement as it took off from the safety and tranquility of the pit. The wind whipped across his shielded face. He sighed as he hoped this wouldn't end up in a failed op. His helmet juggled a little before it tightly locked on. God, he wanted a cigarette to calm his nerves. He'd grab some at the places they stopped.

For what was like twenty minutes of hearing the engine rattle and spit fumes, they arrived in the city. A few zombies lurked about in the street, they where put down by Heckler on the gun as there blood dribbled out. They searched through the city looked for a store that would have a decent means of supplies.

They finally found a somewhat good looking store. The store looked like a mini sized wal-mart . The warthog leisurely halted to a stop, and the passengers of the war vehicle got out. Two pump action shotguns where brought to bare, and the assault rifle backing them up. That same growth had consumed the top of the building, and looked as if it was spreading fast.

"Don't let your guard down, don't go anywhere alone," Ryan mention to the group as he led them into the store.

The automatic doors slid open with a creek. That didn't help them if any zombies where inside. Inside a lights did a mix of things, from flicker on and off, to completely work, or just broken. There was enough to see clearly without the help of flashlights. Passing blood coaxed registers and floors, it made his nerves jump around.

They moved deeper within the store, finding racks of food, supplies, medicine and clothing in other parts. Ryan never thought they'd be going into a store this big. They would have to split up to gather supplies within the time limit.

"Alright, change of plans, where going to have to split up. Frost, Heckler grab the food and what else you deem necessary. I'll grab the medicine and smokes."

The two marines nodded with acknowledgement, but the looks on there faces didn't like it. Ryan walked off, his shotgun still hefted up and ready to fire. The smell of death filled his nostrils, even through the helmet. Something wasn't right, he wanted to get the hell out of here. He grabbed a nearby backpack that was leaning upon the register.

He went over to where all cigarettes, cigars ECT. He started to load up, grabbing the best kind of cigarettes, they where Vulture Frosts. They refreshed his mouth to an extent unbelievable. Then came the black and mild cigars, they had run out within hours. Everyone there was a speed smoker. After his cigarettes where packed, a shout of cursing echoed through the store.

Then came the ear bursting shotgun blast. Soon followed by assault rifle fire. Ryan cursed and ran towards the fire. His backpack rattled with the smokes. In one of the isles Frost and Heckler desperately tried to fend off a horde of the creatures. Ryan ran up and raised his shotgun, he aimed it at the head of a once use to be marine, and squeezed the trigger tightly.

A burst of eight gauge shells exited the barrel of the mighty gun. Which followed was the entire head of the marine exploding in a pink mist. Ryan cocked the barrel, and squeezed the trigger with a deathly force, another headless, bloody corpse fell to the tile floor. But not matter how many they killed, more came.

"Jesus! How many are there?" Heckler screamed firing off a shot from the shotgun.

"Too many! Pull back!" Ryan ordered as he fired another shell into an undead corpse.

Ryan turned around and found they had been circled, at least a dozen in the front. And two stumbled there way in the rear. Ryan fired off yet another shell, the shell hit the zombie directly in the chest. It screeched and screamed as it sailed through the air, a bloody trail followed as it slid across the tile.

But the zombie slowly got back up, and continued it's progress. Ryan cocked once again, and no shell came out. His gun had run dry, what a way to start an already shitty day. He slung the rifle over his back, and pull out his pistol. He fired off one round, the explosive round tore through the head the zombie. It's entire forehead caved in as bone fragments, brains and blood. He did the same to the other zombie, and there path was clear.

"Move!" Ryan screamed as they broke from the fighting.

Ryan and Frost broke for the end of isle, and Heckler tugged on behind before he slipped and fell to the floor screaming. Ryan held his pistol and trained it on the oncoming zombies. He fired round after round putting down half a dozen of them.

"Come on!" Frost screamed firing wildly into the zombies.

"No! My ankle twisted, I'll only slow you guys down!" Heckler screamed as zombies started to approach from the sides.

Ryan put down two before more screaming rang out. "Just go! Damn it go!" Owen slid whatever supplies he had across the floor as zombies started to fall on him.

They started to tear him apart while he screamed in agony. Blood started splash across his face as more and more zombies fell upon him. Ryan fired off all his rounds onto the zombies coming from the sides. He grabbed a grenade from his vest and pulled the pin.

"Fire in the hole!" He screamed as Frost grabbed the supplies and they ran.

Seconds later an explosion rang out, blood, limbs, bones and brains and parts of the environment of the store rained upon them. They ran out of the store and threw the supplies on the warthog. Ryan hopped on the gun as he saw zombies start to mill towards them in the parking lot.

The engines rattled as it sped off instantly. The roar of the chain gun dampened all the moans of the zombies as blood paved their path. He could feel the warthog jump up and down as it ran over zombies. Dozens if not hundreds of zombies where milling about now. How could so many come in so little time?

As they sped through streets, they could see explosions up ahead at an intersection. As they drew closer, he could see to soldiers in black clad armor. There UNSC weapons endlessly put down zombies closing in from all sides. The warthog slid to a stop as the clad UNSC warriors hopped in. One climbed into the passengers seat, and another threw himself at the soles of his feet.

The warthog wasted no time leaving the hopeless scene. As Haze put down more monstrosities, he looked down. They where definitely ODST, these men, they where his men. He had finally found two survivors of his fire team, and for the first time in awhile he felt a real smile creep across his face.

He hoped Kava was one, but who knew. For the rest of the ride, it was stone silence. Not a word was said until base camp was reached. Outside still stood the two Privates and technician. As they stepped out, all of them soaked in bloodstains.

"Thanks for the help, sir," The ODST in the passenger seat said getting out.

Before Haze could reply, Stone stepped forward. His face had become pale looking at the men. Haze already knew what he was going to ask, now he had to figure out what to say.

"Sir, where's Heckler?"

That question would haunt him for the rest of his life. Haze couldn't muster words, he just slowly shook his head, and looked down in shame.

* * *

Authors Note: This seems like a great chapter. I think this was a good cliff hangar. Everyone knows who one of the ODST survivors should be. Can anyone figure out the other one? Please review.


End file.
